


Praise You

by coffeeinallcaps



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apologies, Merlin.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s knee, inching his hand upwards. “I was merely telling Galahad here that if he continues being such a good”—Merlin raises a warning eyebrow at him—“agent,” Harry says, “he might just find himself in this particular position more often, in the future.”<br/>He dips his fingers into the warm space between Eggsy’s thighs. They part for him slightly, allowing his hand to travel higher.<br/>Next to Percival, Lancelot deftly stifles a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise You

The first couple of times Harry praised Eggsy, it happened in passing. This meant that Eggsy was able to brush it off. He managed to pull a smug face when JB obeyed his order after Harry said, “I hope JB’s training is going as well as yours,” and to flash Harry a casual little click-wink in fitting room three when Harry complimented his weapon scores. He managed to act like the remarks didn’t affect him at all.

The first time he and Harry were alone after V-Day, however, Harry took Eggsy’s hands in his and said, solemnly, without breaking eye contact, “Eggsy, I could not be more proud of you,” and Eggsy could’ve sworn that half the blood in his body rushed up to his face and the other half went straight down to his cock.

Of course, this moment—the moment when Eggsy was sitting by Harry’s hospital bed bright red, light-headed and sporting a stiffy, with an unsettlingly earnest-looking Harry still holding both his hands—was the exact moment when Merlin decided to drop in for a status update on Harry’s condition.

Merlin paused in the doorway. “I can come back,” he said.

Eggsy thought, _terrific_.

 

* * *

 

Harry, for his part, is  _thrilled_ , absolutely thrilled, with his lover’s hair-trigger reaction to praise. More specifically, his lover’s  _cock’s_  hair-trigger reaction to praise. Not just because it’s an awfully pretty sight, Eggsy with his cheeks all flushed and a glazed look in his eyes, teeth denting that luscious bottom lip of his, but also because it’s a superb source of entertainment.

Harry had never given any particular thought to assuming the position of Arthur. If he had, however, the thoughts would not have been particularly positive. And as expected, there are certain aspects of the job he does not enjoy one bit. The paperwork, the politics. The boredom and the restlessness, both constant nagging reminders of how much he still aches to be on active duty.

On the upside, chairing meetings is rapidly becoming Harry’s new favourite pastime.

“You look lovely today, darling,” he quietly tells Eggsy when Eggsy—late, as usual; Harry feels a thrill of pride at his boy upholding this most important of Galahad traditions—slides into his rightful place at Harry’s right hand side. “As always.”

“Shush,” Eggsy hisses at him, steepling his fingers and turning his attention to whatever Percival is saying. Harry neither knows nor cares what Percival is saying; he is far too preoccupied with the lovely blush that is blossoming up the pale skin of Eggsy’s throat. Also, with plotting his next move.

One of the items on today’s agenda is an update regarding the ongoing EC undercover mission. Which happens to be a mission Eggsy is overseeing—his first time heading an operation of this magnitude. Harry had been proud as a peacock when Eggsy was nominated for the position.

He’d also thrown out his back during their third round of celebration sex.

“A most excellent rundown of the situation, Galahad,” Harry says when Eggsy is done speaking. Eggsy smiles at him. Harry continues, “And I am certain I speak on behalf of everyone in this room when I say you are doing a tremendous job out there. You continue to prove to be a true asset to Kingsman.” He has to clamp down on the urge to tack a _my dearest_ onto the end of the sentence.

Eggsy’s smile widens, then—realisation hitting—drops off his face, which is rapidly growing red. He squints suspiciously at Harry, biting down on the inside of his cheek. The tips of his ears are growing red, too.

God, Harry could not be any more smitten with this boy.

“I did mean it. _Very_  well done,” he says under his breath, just to drive the point home, as someone else—he doesn’t bother registering who it is—takes the floor. He reaches for Eggsy’s knee under the table. “I’m so very pleased with you.”

“Swear to god I’ma chew off your prick and choke you with it if you don’t cut it out,” Eggsy whispers, immediately mitigating the seriousness of his threat by briefly, lovingly, brushing his fingertips along the inside of Harry’s wrist.

“I’ve died worse deaths, dear.”

By his side, Eggsy barely manages to suppress a groan. “We should’ve buried you when we had the chance.”

“Gentlemen,” Merlin’s voice comes from the other end of the table. “Am I to take this as a sign that you two are in dire need of an adjournment, or…”

“Apologies, Merlin.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s knee, inching his hand upwards. “I was merely telling Galahad here that if he continues being such a good”—Merlin raises a warning eyebrow at him—“agent,” Harry says, “he might just find himself in this particular position more often, in the future.”

He dips his fingers into the warm space between Eggsy’s thighs. They part for him slightly, allowing his hand to travel higher.

Next to Percival, Lancelot deftly stifles a laugh.

“Right,” Merlin says dryly. “Shall I continue?”

“By all means.”

“You’s about as subtle as a brick,” Eggsy whispers. When the attention is on Merlin again, he shuffles his chair a little closer, close enough for Harry to be able to reach his crotch without running the risk of dislocating any fingers. And God, Eggsy’s  _responsiveness_ , the way he can get fully aroused just from Harry’s voice saying the right words—even after all this time, it still fills Harry with equal amounts of wonder and desire.

Harry idly rubs Eggsy through his suit trousers throughout the rest of the meeting. Eggsy remains admirably composed; his jaw tenses and his breath catches a couple of times, but otherwise he does not move a muscle. Harry makes a mental note of this. Something to compliment his boy on later. To whisper into his ear tonight, in the shower, maybe, or while Eggsy is riding him to sleep afterwards.

Once everyone has filed out of the room (Merlin last, giving Harry such a pointed look that he is about 75% confident the door is now locked. Much appreciated, Merlin), Eggsy launches himself at Harry.

“Fucking hell,” he says in-between wet, bruising kisses, “you—ain’t—got—no—fucking”—he sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, bites down on it hard enough to make Harry’s eyes water—“ _shame_ , do you?”

He lets go of the lapels of Harry’s jacket and sits back, perches on the edge of the table, starts working his fly open. Harry reflexively reaches for his own belt. “You been acting like a horny teen today, mate. Feeling a little midlife crisisy by any chance?”

Harry takes a second to contemplate the question, then shrugs one shoulder. “Perhaps. Why? Would you mind if I was?”

“Depends. You gonna buy me a nice sports car?” Eggsy says cheekily while getting down on his knees, settling in between Harry’s feet. “Nah, so long as you don’t run off with some hot young thing, I’m good.”

“Younger than you?” Harry says, freeing his cock. “Interesting. I must say it’s never crossed my mind to date a fetus before.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Eggsy tells Harry before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“But baby, then who would tell you how beautiful you look in the mornings?” Harry coos.

Eggsy half-heartedly flips him off as he takes Harry down further, his eyes already fluttering shut. Already fully concentrated on the task at hand.

A warm wave of lust tinted with fondness draws through Harry. He rests a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head. “Such a good boy for me,” he says softly, watching Eggsy shiver under his words.

For a little while, Harry allows himself to lean back and close his eyes, get lost in the feeling of Eggsy’s expert mouth working over him. All the particles of arousal that have been building up everywhere in his body over the past half hour draw together and merge somewhere low in his stomach, close to where Eggsy’s head is bobbing up and down.

Eggsy looks positively stunning like this, eyes closed, lips stretched wide. Harry tells him that, tells Eggsy exactly how beautiful he looks with a cock— _his_ cock, Harry’s cock—in his mouth. Eggsy moans around him. He’s touching himself, quick efficient strokes, and the way he shudders when Harry threads his fingers into his hair and gently tugs at it betrays that Eggsy is very close to coming already. He’s oh so wonderfully responsive, and Harry tells him that too, tells him how much he loves that about him. How it’s one of the many things Harry loves about him.

He can feel it when Eggsy starts coming—feel it in the pulsations of his throat, the vibrations of his moans, the way his technique grows sloppy and a little desperate. Harry’s thigh muscles tense up, his own orgasm building. Eggsy briefly pulls off to suck in a breath. He grins up at Harry before guiding Harry’s cock into his mouth again, taking him all the way down to the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Harry says, hips twitching upwards, “your fucking  _mouth_ —”

Eggsy moans again, deep and deliberate, pulling Harry over the edge; he milks Harry’s orgasm from him with both hands and his mouth. When Harry gasps Eggsy’s name, palms at his head, Eggsy surges upwards. His fingers sink into Harry’s hair as they kiss, salty and filthy and wet.

“Alright,” Eggsy says eventually, stepping back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He tucks himself back into his trousers; Harry, still muzzy with orgasm, follows his lead. “I should really get back to work. I’ll see you at home, yeah?”

“Sure, babe,” Harry says.

“Oh, fuck  _off_.” Eggsy shoves Harry’s shoulder, then leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I don’t know what’s got into you. You’re honestly insufferable today.” He flashes Harry one last smile, all swollen lips and blotched cheeks and bright eyes, before turning around.

Harry watches him go, draws a hand down his face. Takes a deep breath. There’s a mountain of paperwork awaiting his attention, and—

“Um,” Eggsy says from the other side of the room. “Harry?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I think the door might be locked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [on Tumblr](coffeeinallcaps.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
